


The curse of a fictional blessing

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Corruption, Death, Family Loss, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I want Immortal Dream to not be Immortal so he can just leave all the bullshit behind, I'm Bad At Summaries, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortality, Reincarnation, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shitty Ending since I said fuck it and gave up, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), how does one summarize, i pity the boy, if dream isnt immortal im going to riot, man i dont like c!tommy very much if you cannot tell, thank you ri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: As Cornelius, As Huebert, as Dream, and Eventually asRanbob, Dream has been born toand will have towatch as everyone he cares about lives and dies and forgets everything the way he wishes he got the levity in not knowing.Sometimes, the cards hand you a fate of cruelty, unfairness, and destruction...Sometimes you have to twist those cards to your own win.Even if it means losing everything
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	The curse of a fictional blessing

**Author's Note:**

> [The Tweet That Inspired This](https://twitter.com/dreamilysm/status/1348873178622398464)
> 
> Hello yes, I give you no warning as I throw this at you all.
> 
> Because I'm mean, and I'm trying to get better at writing angst since I'm not that good at it right now.
> 
> Go check out Ri's Twitter :D (The Link Above) they're really pog and if you are here reading my shit because it has the Dream apologist tag, you'll like her stuff too.

Dream sighs, as he gazes upon the setting horizon, land swallowed in burgundy vines that encase what he worked to protect- _not hard though, never enough because he had tried so many times, but in the end, he realized, caring just made it so much worse, but he loved them all, in so many bodies, so many lifetimes, so many appearances and personalities, it was hard to do anything **but** love them._

.  
.  
.

Even as he sat there, alone in the dark dampness of his cell, despite the aching, bone burning heat of the Lava that sloshed welcomingly like a warm hug- ~~_Sapnaps hugs_~~ -he cannot find it in himself to leave them behind to the cruelty of time, even though if the fate he was dealt dictates that he should leave all care behind.

Despite what he preached and yelled out before he was ambushed by everyone he once- and still- cared about, he had not been able to bring himself to cut all attachments to the people who he had loved and given everything for, for hundreds of years and lifetimes.

He isn't sure if that makes him strong or weak.

But sitting here in this damp cell, the violet drops of tears that cried from a block that well, cried even more than Dream ever had, running down his arms, he wonders what he could have done, if he had tried a little harder to change, or if he figured out sooner that Karl was a time traveler if there would be a chance, to save what he loved the most.

His Family.

No, not his biological family, he lost them centuries ago, he can't even remember their name or voices of his mother who once held him close, nor the father that taught him and indirectly set him on his path of incomplete self-destruction.

Dream still vaguely remembers the day he had gained his undying soul, his Father had recently lost his mother through a sickness plaguing the land, turning her eyes red, but unlike most people who contracted the curse from the strange bloodvines, his Mothers body was too frail, too weak, to withstand the corruption inside of her, therefore she had perished, and it was assumed, once Dream himself had got it, he would end up much like his Mother.

His father could not accept the ending his family was given, so he sent out on a search for immortality, which only defeating the Ender Dragon could bring. That is, defeating the Ender Dragon, and going to an end city to retrieve the head, exchanging it with the Deities in the End, and asking for the blessing of eternal life.

So he was brought along, watching as his Father worked and trained tirelessly to get immortality, and the small part of his young brain that understood what being immortal meant, wondered why his Father would condemn him to forever living since even if he was Immortal, the bloodvines would not stop tearing apart his body. Immortality didn't heal.

_It just extended the suffering to forever_

Dream can't remember much beyond that, but he remembers why he bears this mask, because he can feel the red of his irises shift whenever the egg follows him like a curse, leaving behind bloodshed of his friends of past, present, and future.

He remembers the slick burn of the Ender Dragons blood as he saw his father collect Ender pearls to head to an End city, so focused on that he leaves Dream behind, soaked in death.

...

His father didn't return, all he got were whispers from the Deities he knew nothing of, telling him how whatever harm comes to him in the future won't hurt him.

But he would live forever with the rot and corruption of the blood vines.

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Vibrant oceanic eyes look across the dull and dark cell, even if the Lava illuminated it, and the cracks of purple tears running down the walls and ceiling made the world around them seem brighter did not help the dreariness and the dread this cell held like a disease.

"So Green Bastard," Tommy said in his _annoyingly high, accented like brown hair and white clout goggles-_ voice, Dream sighed, glad for the coverage his mask gave him, "What do you think about being stuck in here, boxed like a fish I'd say," the stupid _mocking_ voice of the person he thinks he once cared for, (how stupid it was, to try and care again, when he knew it would always end up in bloodshed.)

"I mean," Dream's voice is rough and unused, to no surprise, though the Teen flinches at the pure _rawness_ in the others voice and tone, as if he was trying to avoid the human buried beneath the monster.

"You are here too, although maybe only for this week, so you can answer that question on your own, preach it to the world maybe, maybe you'll get more pity, perhaps they'll baby you more until you are completely reliant on them, unable to do anything else, and eventually when they die before you because they will and you are a stubborn bastard, maybe you will understand, and wonder if it was worth it." Dream said bluntly.

Tired of the hundreds of years of dancing around conversations with a silver tongue, never letting them know about him until he's dry-eyed but crying internally at their death beds.

From the way Tommy is looking at him, he was far too blunt with his experience explanation, "And what the hell do you mean by that?" The Bitter note is clear, as if _he_ , _Dream_ the _monster_ and _**tyrannical villain**_ of the SMP could feel suffering, could explain it in a way that you couldn't help but feel pity for the sad soul under the monster.

It's just easier, simpler, to believe there is no soul, no heart, no emotion or rhyme and reason for the ugliness of the villain they present.

* * *

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

_..._

_HA! An ending? even a happy one? Where the Immortal Beast, finally gets seen as a human?_

_You're kidding! Right?_

_Ah... so you really want him to get freedom, of sorts, whether it be from his own thoughts, Tommy, or the pain of the world and the prison that concealed his tragedy..._

_Alright then, but I can't promise you, this is what you want._

* * *

It is not long, before the Egg reaches the prison, desperate for the puzzle piece inside of it, to finally finish its completion. 

And because of simple-minded human arrogance and ignorance, the allowance of holding their pride to the very end, until they are at the end, nearing the pure destruction of what they thought they protected, to beg for the Villains help.

They believe they are too late, as they gaze into reflecting Red eyes, dull and lifeless, but it is a shock, when the other acts normal as if he had not been tainted by the corruption lying around the world, and that is when they listen, for once.

Hearing of the Father and Alchemist who healed, helped, and loved, of the Butler who was loyal to a fault, of the Pirate who was taken, a prize if you will, and so many stories, over lifetimes of pain and torture, ensuring the snapping in the fragile sanity that lied in the tired mind of the man, hundreds of years old.

They hear of the Child who was given something he never wanted.

But, it is far too late to apologize, to understand, and to repent, is it not? Here at the end of the world, there is only so much they can do to mend the fraying connections, to keep the Admin, The Father, The Husband, The Butler, The Pirate, and The Child here, grounded on earth where he does not belong anymore.

So they watch as the Egg unfurls and screeches in pain, as the energy culminated over lifetimes, of love and hate, is it's ultimate doom, Red eyes burning away into natural colors, and people are one, once again.

The World is blinded in light, and as they wake, a Mask is left behind.

* * *

_There, you've received your ending, unsatisfied are you?_

_Hmph, well next time, be clearer with what you want, it would have been much kinder had I let you come up with your own ending, where you can illusion dreams of healing and grandeur, a mere fairytale in this world, you should know that by now._

_It's alright though, there are many other stories in this universe you can read, and hopefully you make the right choice next time._

**Author's Note:**

> _Mwahaha I'm so mean :D_
> 
> I have 4 chapters of 'Do I wanna die tonight (Should I consider making it out alive' to make in the next 1-2 weeks, I have another fic on the way, I am ✨feeding✨ you all.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please check out my other fanfics, it'd be appreciated :)
> 
> My Discord: https://discord.gg/wR9xjSqfq6
> 
> Feel free to join :D... it needs to be more active


End file.
